


The music box

by laurel_raatko_lance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_raatko_lance/pseuds/laurel_raatko_lance
Summary: Nyssa gives a music box to Laurel as a present for their second anniversary.





	The music box

They’re sitting on the couch in their living room when Nyssa gives a music box to her wife as a present for their second anniversary. A cold November day. Laurel’s eyes are sparkling with wonder as she inspects the intricate design and opens it with curiosity. It’s absolutely gorgeous.

It’s one of those music boxes that have a little dancing couple on top, and she recognises the figurines immediately, _it’s them,_ dancing together on their wedding day. it even plays the very same song they’ve danced to back then. Her favourite.

“It’s beautiful Nyssa.” she whispers reverently, the box still playing its soft tune within her hands.

“Read the inscription my love.” Nyssa instructs gently, one hand resting warmly on Laurel’s knee.

_“You and me. Always and forever.”_ Laurel reads out loud “..oh you’re such a sap.” she laughs, sniffling and blinking happy tears away.

She carefully places it on the coffee table in front of them and leans forward to kiss her wife. But she gets a little carried away and leans in a bit too far, making Nyssa fall backward onto the couch with Laurel on top of her. Giggling happily, they gaze into each others eyes with adoration for a while, before Laurel leans forward again and pecks Nyssa’s chin sweetly.

“Where did you even get something like this?” she wonders, comfortably snuggling into the crook her wife’s neck.

“I have my ways.” Nyssa informs her mysteriously. Chuckling at the feeling of Laurel nuzzling her neck, she brings her arms up, resting them around the warm body on top of her.

Laurel inhales deeply. Nyssa smells like pine trees, crisp and earthy like outside. A remnant from the walk she took with Mia early this morning, when she was still fast asleep.

They’d also gone to the bakery in town together after their little trip through the forest. Getting a few things to bring back home to Laurel and Felicity respectively.

Laurel had woken up to the smell of freshly baked croissants and coffee. Nyssa standing next to their bed with a tray filled with pastries, a cappuccino and two glasses of orange juice. Her mouth watered just by looking at it.

Nyssa had changed back into her nightclothes and joined her in bed. They shared and ate the many baked goods in comfortable silence before putting the empty tray aside and spending the rest of the morning cuddling together.

Overall it had been a great day, she thinks as she feels Nyssa’s hands sliding up her back underneath her sweater.


End file.
